


Family Secrets: Familiar

by Icecrm98



Series: Family Secrets [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Death, Established Relationship, Family, Family Drama, Humans, Lies, M/M, Married Couple, Mother Complex, POV First Person, Pain, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Turtles, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2020-01-13 06:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecrm98/pseuds/Icecrm98
Summary: "What do you mean she's not dead?"





	1. Trying to Move On

My past has been bitter but in the past ten minutes, it's been even worse. 

“What do you mean she’s not dead?!” Donnie yelled at the man running the burial grounds. Raph was right behind him yelling at the man. 

I sat on the chair in the waiting room gripping the car keys. Since I have been rescued from my past home I have been learning more and more about emotions. I know how to be sad, but any other emotion confuses me. I have dedicated my life to studying at New York University. The government is paying for my education since they put my mother and me in a bad home. The lady they made us stay with chained me to the dining room table and drugged my mother who is only ten years older than me. 

“Should she be hearing this?” I hear Raph ask Donnie. Both of them looked back at me and I stared at them. “We will be back in the morning. You make sure your here!” Raph yelled and grabbed my arm having us go out to the car. He took the keys from me. 

We got back in the car and Raph drove to our true destination. The Traveling Museum where Gramps was going to be presenting the explosion change-meant he made for the turtle brothers. I looked back at my textbook trying to hide my face. 

“Let’s go in!” Raph grinned and got out of the car running to the other side to open the door for Donnie. “Let’s go my love. Roseline, leave the book.” 

I nodded and left the book in the car following Raph and Donnie close behind them. Once we got inside we walked over to where the presentations were being shown. Donnie kissed Raph goodbye going backstage to find Gramps. 

“There you are!” Mikey yelled and waved. He ran over and tackled me with his famous bear hug. I tripped backward a bit, but he hugged me close keeping me from falling. “We thought you guys weren’t coming.” 

“Well, duh we had too. Donnie is the test subject and the scientist behind everything we are going to see today with the other two doctors.” Raph grinned. “And we ran into a pickle that we will explain later. Hey, I am also glad to see you walking...” 

Mikey blushed bright red and slapped his arm. “Shut up. Rose doesn't need to hear this. But we did do it down and dirty for a good few hours before coming here. When are you going to ask Donnie again?”

They continued to talk and I just ignored what they were saying even though later I will remember every single word they said. I remember everything from the moment I was born. It is like I have a superpower. Donnie says that it is just eidetic memory.

Gripping my arm I stared at the ground. It is always weird seeing them in human forms. The watch gives them five hours to be human than it’s back to being a turtle, but Donnie is going to be the first one to change permanently. If it goes well the others want to join him. 

The lights went out and then the stage lights went on. I dig my nails into Leo’s arm. Silently praying for no one to freak out when Donnie went on stage. Leo pat my hand and leaned in so I was the only one to hear him speak. “Don’t worry. No one will touch you.” 

I leaned into him and watched everyone present with boredom until Gramps, Dr. O’Neil, and Casey was on stage. Gramps started to speak. “Welcome everyone. We promise not to bore you with our experiment, but for precautions, we would like everyone to take a few steps back.” 

The crowd moved back then Gramps continued to speak. “I am Dr. Hamato, this is Dr. O’Neil and our bodyguard Mr. Jones. Who remembers the explosion at T.C.R.I?” He questioned and the crowd raised their hands. "During the explosions, four males were turned into mutant turtles. They were working on the pollution in the water and found turtles who were covered in gas and were barely living. These males took them back to the lab to clean them when the explosion happened. The mix of chemicals from the floor above with their’s making a reaction that was not fatal, but changed them. This is close to my heart because these males are my sons. I would like you to meet Dr. Donatello Hamato,” 

Donnie walked on to the stage as a turtle. The crowd was horrified and scared. Women and Men screaming and pointing. Mobs of people were trying to get on the stage. Leo pulled Mikey closer and looked at Raph. “Rose stay right here. We are gonna help take care of this.”

The three of them ran off leaving me alone. The curtains closed and the lights went back out not turning on again. My body trembled as I fell to my knees on the floor. The time I spent locked in the closet was flooding my memory. The broken pieces of a barely breathing story were trying to break into my memories. It cut and stabbed me into a million pieces. 

All the negativity swarmed me making everything happy in my life disappear. Taking deep breaths trying to be okay, but everything surrounding me was negative. 

Never moving for what seemed hours I opened my eyes and the lights were back on. Looking around I didn’t see anyone I knew. Panic started racing back into me. I screamed louder than the crowds yelling about ‘the beast’. Heads looked over at me a woman walked over and set her hand on my back. 

“Hi, are you lost little one? I can help you find your party.” She asked me while kneeling to my level. 

I pulled on my ears and cried. “I want my brothers. I want my grandpa. Even if it was April O’Neil and Casey Jones.” 

She rubbed my back and shushed me. “Where did you last see them? I will help you find them. I promise…” 

“T-they were just on stage…. Leo, my older brother, told me not to move. I-I can’t move.” I gripped my dress harder not wanting to ever let go. 

“I know who you are.” She stood up and helped me on my feet, “Your Roseline, from that court case four years ago. The girl who was locked up in a trailer. Come on, I’ll take you backstage. I work here. Want to see my I.D? I also know Casey Jones. He was my big brother in the Boys and Girls Club,” 

They did an article on the court case? Not the time to question this, later make a mental note. Unless I can look at my phone or a computer. Focus she said she would help.

I nodded and looked up at her in the eyes then back at the floor. Angel was telling the truth. She took the badge off her shirt and put it in my hands. Dr. Angle Bridge, I knew her name from Casey just like she said. “I-I trust you.”

I got up holding her hand and walked backstage never letting go of her hand. She didn’t even complain about how tight I was holding her hand.

We walked around backstage until someone yelled. “Roseline Alice!” It was gramps. I looked up and there he was. Letting go of Angel’s hand I darted at him going as fast as I could throwing myself at him. He wrapped his arms around me tight and kissed my head. “I see you met Dr. Bridge. Thank you for bringing her back here.” 

“Anytime.” Angel smiled and waved. “I’ll get the cars to come out back so you guys can get out of here.” 

“Thank you.” Gramps kissed the top of my head again and walked me back to the room they were all in. “You had an adventure didn’t you?”

“N-no I stayed where Leo told me too. Did you know that they wrote something in the paper about the court case? Angel told me so,” I looked up at him and smiled a bit. “Does that make me famous?” 

He chuckled and sighed. “No, you are not famous. You should be famous for your accomplishments not what happened in the past.”

“Okay.” I smiled and knew what I was googling tonight. I sat on the couch next to Leo. “Thanks for leaving me,” 

“I didn’t want you to get hurt,” Leo stated and rubbed my arm. “It won’t happen again I swear.” 

Nodding I looked over at Donnie. “Your still a turtle. I would have thought you would have done it then came back out from the back.” 

 

“No, I want to wait for the science community to do it.” Donnie smiled and laid his head on Raph’s shoulder. 

 

“More grants that way?” I asked looking down at my shoes. 

“Of course,” Donnie replied. “Both cars are outside. April is driving one and Casey the other. They are going to meet at the restaurant.” 

“Which three are going where?” Gramps asked. 

“Leo, Rose, and Mr. O’Neil and I will go with Casey.” Mikey offered. “Let’s go in the fun car!” he squealed and ran out gripping Leo’s hand as he left. 

I followed with Mr. O’Neil in front of me. Making sure we didn’t separate. My number one fear is being taken out of their home again. While the court was deciding where I was going to live they had me in a home for girls who were older than me. They teased me and called me spaz, and retarded. 

When I asked Donnie why they called me those names they told me not to worry about it. That I was special and they were just jealous. Apparently many people are because whenever I am in public people call me the same names when I’m not with anyone. I am afraid of big crowds and the dark… okay and a lot more things. I have many fears, but I try not to face them. 

I sat in the car looking out the window from the middle seat. Nervously having my leg bouncing up and down. We pulled into an Olive Garden parking lot when everyone got out. Mikey jumped out of the car and ran inside to put our names on the waiting list. No one has seen him run that fast unless it’s for food. 

Getting out of the car than sitting at the table in silence you could tell there was tension in the air. Everyone was making small talk, but me. I sat there staring at my menu not knowing what to say. I am always the odd one out of the group. 

Gramps looked up from his phone and cleared his throat. “They want us to go out to the museum tonight when there are no people, just scientist.”

“Sounds great.” Donnie smiled and laid his hand on my shoulder. “Did you want to go home, or come with us?” 

I gripped the bottom of my chair. “I-I’ll go home. Where are you guys going after that? I know you four had things to do for your birthday?” 

“Yes, after the four of us are going to hang out at an age-appropriate place. Then hit the movies.” Donnie told me. I know for a fact that they are going to a male dance club.

“Tonight April, Casey, Mr. O’Neil and I are also flying out to see the council of T.C.R.I and to see family,” Gramps stated. “Will you be okay at the house alone for a while?”

I nodded and looked at the menu. “Of course. Soon it will just be Dr. O’Neil, you and me in the house. You guys are gone all the time, so it’ll be a learning experience.” I tapped my UBER driver to meet me now.

Donnie looked puzzled at me then questioned, “What happened to us staying at the house, Rose?” 

“I can’t hold you back any more than I already do. Please, do what you want. Happy Birthday, Donnie.” I leaned over and kissed his head. My phone buzzed. “I will see you four tomorrow. Everyone else please have a good trip and safe travels.” 

I walked out of Olive Garden and unlocked the car with the number pad on the side grabbing out my book bag and textbook getting in the UBER drivers car. Benedict always drives me when I do UBER. I love it.


	2. Who Am I?

I ran inside and locked the door behind me. No one was going to be home for the next four hours in my estimation. That is more than enough time to go through my medical file on Donnie’s computer. Oh, maybe I could even play a game on the computer. NO, focus.

Unlocking his computer was easier than anything else in the world. His password is DonatelloXRaphael4Ever. Who couldn’t think that for a password? (Okay it took me four tries then I got it… I like to hack…). They have my phone child locked and if I mess with the locks Donnie and Gramps get a notification on their phone, or I would just look at all of this from my phone. 

I went on to google and looked up my name first. Roseline Alice Stockman. I decided first without my adoptive last name. Over four hundred results. I clicked on The New York Times article that was the first result.

 

After waiting five months thing have finally calmed down on the Hamato vs. Stockman case. The verdict of this stressful case is finally in at 2 a.m. this morning. The Hamato’s will take Roseline in since Mr. Hamato has adopted her uncle many years ago. Dr. Stockman says it’s not going to be the last time that they hear from him, that he will continue to keep trying. Dr. Stockman states: “They can not handle a child with her medical problems. Her panic attacks and PTSD combined is a big issue that many parents can’t handle. Especially adoptive parents.” Is Dr. Stockman saying that since Dr. Hamato has four children already that he can’t handle a mentally ill child? Many parents who have mentally ill children have more than one child. Getting home is one thing since they put Rose and her mother in a back in a bad home we found out the court is going to pay for Rose to go to any college or university of her dreams. That’s how to get the best of both worlds. I plan to hear from Ms. Roseline Stockman in the future. 

 

PTSD? I don’t have PTSD. Do I? I don’t so.

I went into Donnie’s files on his computer and looked over all of my medical files for anything to give me answers. Looking at the dates on these test it’s when I was in the group home. Unless it was a testing hospital where they had me stay and made me think it was a group home.

I do not have PTSD! I might be awkward, but I do not have it. I can’t no one will ever want me in the science world.

I gripped my arms and shook harder and harder reading it word for word over and over again. Why didn’t I know? Who am I? Why hide this from me? 

I went back to google and clicked on the next article. The date was two weeks ago when I started college. Well, it was the Washington Square News, the New York University paper. The paper of my school had me in it.

Today we start classes up again for a brand new semester. We have a new Eugenie De Silva attending our school. Roseline Stockman-Hamato, age nine, started today to get her Ph.D. in Physics and Bachelors Degree in Child Psychology. She has come from a bad background and has PTSD from the abuse she has received when she was younger. She comes here on government paid tuition, which is not a big deal decides the fact that she isn’t the only one in this case.

I couldn’t continue to read it.

I’m in my college paper and they didn’t even tell me! The paper and everyone else knows about me, but why don’t I know about me? I AM ME! Why would they not tell me? I got up from his desk leaving his computer on and went downstairs to the living room. I sat on the couch trying to calm my nerves. With me preoccupied with what I wanted to do, I forgot about dinner. I didn’t even realize that it was a thunderstorm outside. 

Where was my mom's gravestone today? She can’t truly be alive. I know she is dead. She’s dead. “Mom!” I screamed into my hands. “MOMMY!” I cried like a baby curled up in a ball. I cried while the power kept flickering on and off. I closed my eyes so I wouldn’t see the lights keep flickering. I don’t remember my crying coming to an end. I must have cried myself to sleep, or passed out from dehydration.

“Hey… Rose.” Mikey put his hand on my arm shaking me lightly. It was weird that Mikey was waking me up when Leo or Donnie normally do. “Let’s get you to bed, okay?” He picked me up and carried me up the stairs where Leo was already in my room with my PJs. Mikey sat me on the bed and helped me button up the shirt while Leo got my pants on. 

Still, more than half asleep I laid my head on Mikey and sniffled. “I’m sorry.” I cried into him and gripped Mikey’s shirt. “I’m sorry.” 

“What for?” Mikey soothed while rubbing my back. 

“I looked on Donnie’s computer and found things I shouldn’t have seen,” I mumbled into him. “I just wanted to know about the articles on me from the court case, but it said something really weird so I looked at my medical files. Why didn’t you guys tell me I am autistic?” 

Mikey and Leo both went pale at my question. “D-Donnie!” Leo yelled and looked at Mikey. “DONNIE!” He screamed louder. 

Raph and Donnie ran in with only shorts on. “What's going on in here?” Donnie looked around and then down at me. “Why are you crying sweet thing?”

“She was on your computer… and found something she shouldn’t have found. Like medical things.” Leo looked over at him away from my face. 

“Rose you know the rules,” Donnie whispered and sat down on the bed. “Why didn’t you just ask?”

I looked away from him and sniffled. “I didn’t…” I gasped for air, “didn’t want to have been lied too again. I-I’m sorry.” 

“Where’s your phone? You will get it back when you learn respect,” Leo asked and looked around my bedroom. 

I pointed to the dresser and curled up under the blankets. Pulling the sheet over my head and bringing my knees as close to my chest possible. I closed my eyes pretending that they are gone. 

“Rose, did you hear him?” Mikey questioned with a stricter voice than normal the same tone he gave me after the funeral. 

“Yes, sir, G-goodnight.” I gripped my pillow trying to hide more and more. 

Three pairs of feet left the room while one stayed. The weight on the bed never shifted so that meant Donnie stayed. I pulled the blanket down and looked up at him then quickly away. 

“You know why I am mad correct?” Donnie asked and laid back next to me. 

I didn’t understand. Maybe if I told him the truth he wouldn’t be mad at me. I looked at him straight in his chocolate eyes, “I do. I invaded privacy. Looked at things I wasn't supposed to and ruined your sex with Raph.” 

Donnie blushed then set his hand on me. “No. You didn’t trust me enough to tell you the truth. All I want from you is the truth. I know you know something about your mom not being dead.” 

“T-That's how it started I was gonna look it up, but then I remember what Angel said about me being in the paper and I got curious. I am so sorry Donnie. D-don’t hurt me.” I pleaded. 

“I would never hurt you. You know that.” Donnie covered himself up and pulled me into his chest keeping me sheltered. “I am just scared that you will grow up faster than your suppose to. You are my little Roseline. I can’t remember a life without you in it the past few years. I want you to be here with me for years and hopefully forever. You would live here with your husband or wife with me. I know it’s weird, but it’s what I pray.”

“I promise, forever,” I mumbled. “Did you know that your shorts are on backward? You also smell like booze and different chalones. Clearly, you went somewhere not age appropriate.”

Donnie blushed even redder. I could feel the heat coming off his cheeks. “Well, I never took you as a dumbfounded girl. Yes, we went to the club, which had a bar.” 

I went to say something, but Donnie continued. 

“And there were men dancing, and yes I got a lap dance. I might be a bit drunk. Telling you all of this.” Donnie smiled. “Get to sleep. We will talk about this after you come home from class tomorrow that Raph and Mikey are taking you too.” 

I nodded into his chest and gripped the blankets close to my face drifting off to sleep for the first time without my medications in the past month.


	3. Everything going down

“Well they are off to school with her,” Leo told me and patted my back. “Did you have great sex last night?” Leo winked.

I blushed. “Gosh, you are just like Rose. She called me out on smelling like a strip club. No, I ended up falling asleep in Rose’s room and woke up around five to find Raph asleep. He will do me later.” 

Leo couldn’t help but chuckle. Clearly, something upset him though. “Why did you split us up today? We all could have gone with Raph.” 

“No. I figured it would just be older brothers day today. That and I need you to help me with the guy at the burial grounds. There is no way that she is alive. We watched her fall to her death maybe even into a million pieces.” 

“Okay… okay. Let’s go figure that out.” Leo smiled and put his hand on my shoulder calming me down. Which helped for a few seconds. “Let’s get started on this mission.” 

We left the house and drove the graveyard. I leaned back into the seat looking at Leo. “Everything is going upside down. This sucks. It would have been fine if Rose wasn’t there. She freaked out from that and then everything with the museum. Then find out everything wrong with her that we should have told her in the first place.”

Leo sighed and looked over then back at the road as he drove. “She will be fine. Just give her time to accept and process. It’s like what happened to us we needed time to understand that we changed and weren’t humans.” 

“I’m scared to be human again,” I told him and looked down at my lap. “I don’t want to rejoin everything to find out that this isn’t going to be permanent. I am finally loving who I am again after everything that happened in my past.” The fear of falling apart all over again keeps haunting me. It’s worst than my scariest nightmare and that's to be buried alive. I laid my head back. “Don’t tell Raphael, please.” 

“I won’t unless it started to affect you.” Leo parked the car on the road next to the office building. “Let’s go inside.”

After sitting in the waiting for over an hour the manager finally took us back in his office. Though we didn’t get his full attention since he kept replying to text messages. I got frustrated with him. “Fucking SIR! Stop looking at your fucking phone and talk to us for one fucking second. Please,” 

He still continued to ignore us while looking at his phone.

I glared at Leo then he looked at the man speaking. “Excuse me, sir, please we are just trying to find out where my sister's body is. We come here once a week so my baby sister can understand that she’s dead. We came yesterday and her body was moved. The man in the yard said that some people turned out alive from the T.C.R.I. accident. We watched her fall to her death in the building. Please, just tell us if she’s dead.” 

The man snarled and set his phone down on the desk glaring up at us. “At least one of you are level headed. Your other brother freaked out on me. And I know who you two are. Monsters. I don’t have to speak to you. I have actually called the cops to come to collect you. Leave now and I will say it’s a mistake.”

“Donnie we gotta go come on.” Leo pulled on my arm. 

“Not without an answer!” I yelled and pulled my arm away. “Who lived and told you that she did?!” 

“The list is on their website. I had a mother come here saying her daughter didn’t die. That’s all I can say to you. Now leave!” The man put his feet up not looking at us.

Leo grabbed me by the shirt as we ran out to the car buckling up as fast as we could. Leo started the car and gassed it before he even fully shift out of park into drive. 

“What mother told them?” I asked myself out loud. 

“Not the one your thinking about. She is in jail. Could it be Jen?” Leo asked. 

We haven’t spoken to Jen since the court decided what was going to happen to her. She didn’t talk to us after that and I understand that. We only bring bad luck. Though I know Rose keeps asking about her. 

“Maybe we should pay her a visit?” I asked Leo and smiled we could offer to make everyone dinner. 

“That would be nice. Have dinner guest.” Leo patted my hand. “I was so scared when the crowd started getting rilled. What if they had killed you?” 

“They wouldn’t have killed me,” I told him. “Maybe hurt me, but no one could really kill someone that was different.” 

“Tell that to history Donnie,” Leo sighed parking in the driveway. “What are they doing home so early?” 

We got out of the car and went inside the house. “Raph...” I kissed him with all of my love then continued talking, “What are you doing home so early?”

“The geeks at New York University said that she couldn’t be in class because her tuition isn’t paid.” Raph put his hands up. “She is up there on the phone trying to call the government wanting to know why they took her tuition away. I think she scared the financial aid lady.” 

“I’ll go talk to her.” I sighed and went upstairs going into her room. “Hey. You okay?”

“No! I’m not! They took away my scholarship because they didn’t cause me pain! Why would they take it away?! The deal was for them killing my mother that they were going to pay for my college no matter where I went. I want to go to college. I wanna be smart like you guys. Why are they changing everything? I can’t breathe, Donnie!” Blossom was pacing the room and gripping her phone tighter than anything.

I pulled her into a hug. “Let’s calm down. Please.” 

“It’s so familiar. This feeling.” She gripped my shirt wrinkling it. “I don’t want to just stare at the ceiling anymore. Why is it familiar?”

“It’s okay, we will handle it. I swear on my life we will.” I promised her though I knew I shouldn’t have told her that. I can’t fix everything. 

She gripped my shirt even tighter. “I don’t like this. I swear I know this feeling. I don’t want to feel like how mom did, Donnie. She uses to throw a tantrum and try to show people she was there, but I don’t want to do that.”

Mikey came in the room. “There are people outside. I don’t think they want girl scout cookies. Leo said we need to leave into the woods or go in the basement.” 

“Alright. Come on, Rose.” I walked her down the stairs grabbing the brown paper bag off her desk before leaving her room. I knew she was going to need it


	4. Panic

We all sat in the basement while strangers stood outside calling horrible names out at us. Well more likely my brothers. I held my knees and watched each of them cuddle with one another leaving me in the corner gripping my dress tightly.

I intruded in their square and made it a pentagon. Sometimes I wish that they didn’t take me in. They have so much to worry about without me in the equation. I’ve told April this and she just thought I was crazy for even saying something. Maybe I am crazy. Am I? I closed my eyes having a million colors swirl around. I had to think of anything else but what was happening to keep a level head. I didn’t want to freak out.

The house shook and the smell of smoke filled the room fast. Everyone started coughing. Leo was the first one on his feet trying to open the door to go upstairs to the living room, but quickly pulled his hand away.”It’s too hot to pry it open!”

“What are we going to do?” Mikey got up and looked around the room while Raph was hot on his heels. Donnie was looking at the ceiling. “Donnie, Raph, Leo, what are we going to do? We need to leave like yesterday fast.” 

“We can try to get the floorboards to open. It’ll get us out of here faster than going through the door with the flames.” Donnie grabbed his bo and was hitting the boards. “Guys get over here and help me,”

I looked at them then the floorboards. “You won’t fit with your shells,” I stated and grabbed one of the wine bottles and shook them. “We can use the wine as an extinguisher. There isn’t enough alcohol to make the flames continue or make them hotter. It’ll dull them for the few seconds it’ll take us to get out...”

“Donnie?” Raph looked at him. 

“There is not enough wine bottles for us all to get out. If we send Rose up she can take the ax next to the fireplace to break a bigger hole in the floor for us.” Donnie didn’t even think about my plan.

“I can’t lift the ax! Do you see how weak I am?” I yelled and coughed spitting out blood into my sleeve. I pulled my sleeves up making sure that no one saw or noticed. 

“The adrenaline will make you even stronger. I believe in you.” Donnie smiled and coughed into his arm.

Leo came down from the stairs coughing up a storm. “The fire is heading to the right. We need to hurry before we lose our window.”

Smoke was filling the room faster as the boys were trying to find a loose floorboard letting the smoke enter with each hit. All five of us are coughing our lungs out by the time they get a floorboard up. “We need to just push the rest away! We don’t have the time.” 

Raph’s strength and the weakening floor boards crumbled into his hands. He was the first one to climb up on the boxes and pushed more of the floorboards away that was about to give out. He climbed out the rest of the way and then first pulled Mikey up. Mikey and Raph pushed more of the floorboards away breaking the nails. The nails rained down on us who are in the basement. Donnie grabbed Leo’s arm and helped him up since he has inhaled the most smoke out of everyone, and could barely stand. Raph pulled Donnie up after Leo and Mikey started walking out. 

Donnie reached down and held me close to his chest as he pulled me up. My dress got caught on one of the nails. Donnie just pulled the dress ripping the material. At this moment having my dress ripped wasn’t the biggest thing happening at the moment.

Mikey and Leo lead us out of the front door where the crowd of angry men and woman stood in shock that we made it out alive. It could also be that there is a human with them. Once we were four feet away from the door we all dropped to our knees wheezing. I held my shirt breathing heavy while coughing up a bit more blood into the same sleeve. 

Mikey passed out laying his head on Leo’s lap. Raph sat up trying not to lay down. He was wheezing while trying to keep awake. “D-Donnie… I don’t feel so good.” 

“I know, Raph. Leo needs oxygen.” Donnie looked around noticing that I was the only one not taken by the smoke badly. “T-The car… back seat, Rose.” 

I nodded and got up running to the car. NO one would move no matter how hard I pushed. “Move!” Pushing my panic attack down I screamed at the top of my lungs scaring the crowd out of my way.

Pulling on the door handle I noticed the car door was locked. I wrapped my fist in the bottom of my shirt and punched the window breaking a piece big enough so I can fit my hand in. Opening the door I climbed into the back seat and pulled out the medication kit and the oxygen tank running as fast as I could back to them.

Donnie took the oxygen tank and connected it to Leo. “It’s okay. Deep breaths.” Donnie started coughing “Take your time, Leo.” He laid on the ground wheezing while passing out with all of my other brothers. 

“Donnie! Donnie wake up!” I screamed and looked at all four of them. “Leo! Raph! Mikey!” I screamed louder. With the crowd yelling with anger and my sensitive ears acting up I felt that the world was going silent with ringing, but they just got louder and louder.

The crowd was pointing and taking pictures of my brothers on the ground. I was trembling while I kept screaming their names over and over. Never once stopping. I grabbed my ears and started rocking back and forth. 

 

“Donatello! Raphael! Leonardo! Michelangelo! Please wake up!” I screamed out.

The fire alarm called the police, fire department, and ambulances. Then men in the ambulances came over and got the boys on to stretchers. None of them were moving. That got me panicking even more. “DONNIE!” I screamed sweat all over my body. 

Life itself was falling apart with seconds in-between. “Don’t touch my brothers.” I gathered enough strength and ran at the woman pushing Donnie’s stretcher and started hitting him. “Don’t hurt him!” 

The woman turned and kneeled to my level. “Hey… let’s take a deep breath. In and out.” She smiled and patted my head. “You have such pretty hair,” 

I followed her instructions and breathed in and out slowly. The world started to seem less chaos and more leveled the crowd was getting handled by the police officers. “T-thank you… where are you taking my brothers? I’m sorry about hitting you.” 

“It’s okay. You're stressed out about your house and your brothers. We are going to take you to the hospital to get looked at. We came from T.C.R.I.” She smiled and walked towards the ambulance. “How do you feel on a scale of one to ten?” 

I shrugged and leaned on the stretcher. All that mattered was that they were getting taken care of. They were hurt worse than ever imagined. “W-what hospital are they going to?” 

“The T.C.R.I. headquarters on 34th street. See you there.” The women help load the rest of my brothers in the second ambulance and drove off.

Everyone started leaving. The crowd was first. Police left after and told me to call them if I needed them to come back again. The firefighters left telling me that the house isn’t structurally sound. If we go inside we must go very slowly and be very careful. 

I sat in a daydream for a good two hours until I noticed everyone left. I stood there with: no phone, no car keys, no money, and no drivers license. How was I suppose to get to the hospital?


	5. Hospital

White walls.   
White floors.   
IV in my arm.   
Hospital bed. 

This feeling of being drugged is killing me. Unlike my brothers, I have only been on an IV once and that was when Raph pushed me off the training platform that rose up to the ceiling. Ever since I was little I have been deathly afraid of heights. Though being the oldest brother I have never truly shared my fear. 

I looked over to my left and found Mikey sitting on the bed. “M-Mi…” I barely whispered out. My throat killed me from breathing in all of that smoke.

The last thing I remember was Donnie handing me the oxygen mask. Where is Donnie, Raph, and Rose?

Now here we are in a hospital room. Hopefully not being dissected by strangers. Looking over at the nightstand I noticed my phone was lighting up. Reaching over I grabbed my phone. 

[Donnie: Leo, Raph and I are in the next room. We are alright. You just need to relax and breathe with the mask on.] Doctor Donnie already thinking about everything before I can even have a chance to think about it. 

[Babe <3: Sugar. U look cute when u sleep. The nurse says no 2 I sleep next 2 u. Feel better.] My hot husband is always so cute. 

[Father: My son, I have left not even 24 hours ago and there are problems. We are going to come home tonight. Stay safe at HQ. Do Not Leave. I love you, my son.]

Oh gosh, Father has to come back. I laid the phone down and looked over. I picked up the box of tissues and threw them at Mikey since he wasn’t attached to an IV pole. Mikey rolled over and smiled. “Look what hot body woke up.” 

I grinned and waved my hand to have him come to me. 

Mikey got off the bed and walked over to me. Mikey moved my mask down and kissed me softly then placed the mask back on my face. “You had me worried.” 

I grabbed the cup of water and drank refreshing my throat. It felt nice to have some water after everything. “You worry me every time you're out of sight. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” He whispered and sat down next to me. “Father will be here in an hour. He is scared for our well being here. He doesn’t know what the court is doing with Rose either. Life is just going to the shits at the moment.” 

“Language,” I whispered and laid my head on his arm. “I want to go home. I don’t want to be in the hospital anymore one bit.” 

“We aren’t in a hospital we are at T.C.R.I. Dr. Jacob is taking care of us. I promise we are safe.” Mikey held my hand and closed his eyes. He clearly was nervous since his nails were bitten off. I know for a fact that they weren’t last night. 

I leaned in closer to him and sighed. “Babe. I want you later. Swear to me that you will have sex with me later. I want all of you.” 

Mikey blushed darker. “I will later my love. There are cameras all over this place. After we go home.” 

The door opened and there was Dr. Jacob. “Ah, you are awake Leonardo. How are you feeling?” He questioned as he looked at the numbers on the machine. 

“I feel fine. I was a bit groggy when I woke up, but I feel much better now. The room isn’t spinning and my chest doesn’t hurt.” I told him the honest truth. I felt fine after Mikey kissed me. 

He put his stethoscope up to my chest. “Well I can take out the IV, but I would like you to be on oxygen for a bit longer.”

I nodded and took the IV out of my arm. “Where are my brothers and our father. He texted me at two in the morning our time.” 

“To my knowledge, he is not here yet.” Dr. Jacob told me and sighed. “I would have taken the IV out.” 

Getting off the bed I grabbed Mikey’s hand. “Okay thank you, doctor. Walk with me to the other?”

Mikey grinned and walked to the other room with me. He was smiling and wiggling a bit. He was nervous and clearly wasn’t tell me everything. 

“My love, my baby brother. What is going on?” I asked him and rubbed his hand with my thumb.

He bit his lip. “Umm… well… I haven’t told you something I should have...” Mikey stopped and looked at the ground then continued. “... the moment you woke up”

I put his chin in my hand and raised his head so his eyes would look into mine. “My love, you can tell me anything.” 

Mikey barely whispered out. “She didn’t come with us to the hospital.” 

“Then where is she?” I asked trying to stay as calm as possible. Father would have a conniption if she was gone. She is his new baby and is 100% all over the title with her. He has enjoyed having a daughter I believe ever since our older sister died from a form of cancer.

Mikey sighed and looked up at me. “No one knows…”

“I have to go out and looked for her.” I sighed and kept walking to the room.

I looked over and saw my brothers on the bed. Donnie’s eyes were all glassed over like he had been crying. Raph just held him close. Something must have happened. “What’s going on in here?” 

“Father drove to the house and she wasn’t there. Why wasn’t she there?” Donnie yelled and his tears escaped his eyes flowing fast. 

Sitting on the bed I sat next to him patting my hand on top of his. “It’ll be okay. I promise. Maybe she walked to one of the neighbor's houses. To ask for a ride or something,” 

Donnie might not seem broken, but after what happened five years ago he is still a bit broken. Chipped. I hate seeing him like this the same way I hated seeing him like this many years ago. My baby brother. 

“They will find her.” Mikey smiled at both of us. I know he is just trying to stop Donnie from crying. 

Father walked in looking at all four of us. “Hello, my sons.” He walked over and sighed. “I see that I went away and everything went to hell. Why didn’t you boys call me the second something was going on with her?” 

“We should have Father. I am so sorry that I did not call.” I took the blame. I took her phone away from her or she could have had Uber or any of her friends pick her up, or we could have known where she was. 

Raph put his hand on my shoulder. “Stop blaming yourself Fearless. No one knew about any of this happening. Please let’s calm down and think about everything.” 

I sighed and looked over at him. “Okay, brother.”

“We all know how you think. Just take a deep breath. And close your eyes, breathe in and out, my son.” Father spoke and looked around the room. “We will find her.” 

April came into the room. “We found her. She was at the neighbors to use the phone. When they didn’t let her and she left they called the police.” 

“The cops!” Donnie interrupted her. 

I thought April was going to kick his ass. As soon as April cleared her throat she continued. “I spoke the police and the people who called said that she was homeless and bothering them for money. Then she resisted arrest, probably because she was scared and didn’t know what was happening. A parent has to go get her out of her holding cell.”

Father sighed. “Then I will go get her. You boys do not leave this place until I tell you to. Understand?”

“Yes, sir. I will make sure that no one leaves myself now that I am awake.” I spoke for all of us to make sure no one else would speak.

He nodded and left. All five of us sat there looking at one another. 

 

April looked at us. “We need to change you guys publicly. I overheard our fathers talking and they have to change you in public or T.C.R.I. will hold charges.”

“Then I will do it as soon as possible.” Donnie looked at all three of us. “You guys shouldn’t have to change. Your married and no one will let you off the hook for marrying your brother. Raph and I talked already. I am going to change and then we can say we did yours in private.”

“O-Oh okay…” I sighed and gripped Mikey’s hand. “We will be alright with that.”


	6. Mom

Being in this jail cell is just like being in the closet except with more room. I told the lady that handcuffed me that I was not a danger to anyone. That I was just trying to make a phone call. She told me that I was lying. I pulled away from her and she tasered me. 

It stung. Everything was numb until we got to the station. That’s when my nerves started to wake up. She walked me inside pushing me around. I sat in a chair for about twenty minutes until the lady came back to me.

 

The lady booked me, took my picture and even strip searched me in front of two other officers. I sat in used clothes that were bigger than I am, and they reeked worst than Raph’s work out clothes. I sat their quiet not talking to any of the other women in the cell with me. 

Everyone was talking to one another. Pointing at me when they thought I wasn’t looking. I had to be the youngest one here. I tried to get them to put me in solitude, but that didn’t work out very well. They said I wasn’t in any danger with the other women here. 

My mother sat in a cell like this before. She was scared for her life, but when no one came for her she just sat. In her journal she talked about the older women there with her were prostitutes and druggies. Everyone in here is colorful. To say the least. 

Everyone looked when the guard stopped at the cell holding the key in his hand. “Hamato, Roseline Alice.” 

I stood up and everyone went back to doing what they were doing before. Except for one girl who was about my age. She walked over and punched me in the stomach sending me back two feet.

I glanced up at the girl who looked like the women I am deathly terrified of and shook. “P-please…” 

Two guards stormed in the cell. One shoved the girl away from me. While the second came over and picking me up from the floor. “Get your ass outside the cell.”

I ran out gripping my arm waiting for direction. 

“Go change. They will give your father your items.” He spoke and handed me a bag with my clothes inside. 

I went into the small bathroom and changed my clothes from the ones they provided me with. My dress was ripped. I wish I had my book bag… Gramps should get it. Slowly walking out and wrapped my arms around Gramps.

“Let’s get you home.” Gramps walked me out to the van. “Did they hurt you?” 

I sat in the back seat of the car, “No sir.” I kept the blood stain covered. I would like to say that I’m okay, but I’m not. He shouldn’t know though. I don’t want to worry him. “I’m fine.” 

Not telling him about the fight and coughing up blood helps me stay from getting in trouble with anything I have done in the past forty-eight hours. I don’t want to put him out any more than they do. Looking out the window I felt smaller than I did. I took my notebook out of the bag and wrote in it about my time in the cell.

After we didn’t go home, right we don’t have a home… it’s burned down. I looked up at him so he could see me in the mirror. “Where are we going?” I asked.

“T.C.R.I. back up building. The boys are getting ready to change themselves.” He spoke carefully as if he was ready to tell me something life-changing. “I found out something while I was gone, my dear.” 

“I don’t want to talk about it. If she is alive then she will come and find me. If not then she won’t. You guys are my family now. I don’t want to think about the what if’s or maybe’s. I just want them now. If you want to talk about college then it’s a different story. If the government is going to stop paying for college then I won’t go. I will go to work with you at the lab.” I spoke quickly trying to make sure he missed half of what I said.

“You will go to college money is not a problem. Roseline your mother was on the news. She was talking to the news about you and everything. They are coming for you. I did not tell the others since it was Donatello’s birthday.” He looked back in the mirror to my face. “What would you like me to do?” 

All I could think about was my life before. “I don’t want to go anywhere… don’t make them take me away again. Though I don’t want to make life difficult for you again. I will do whatever you think I should do.”

He nodded and parked the car. “Let’s go inside and think what we are going to do then if we can’t then I will try something else that will save you. Roseline, you are my daughter and I will be here to support you in any way shape or form.” 

“I know,” I whispered getting out the car.

Getting out of the car we went upstairs to the room where all of the boys were. Donnie was in a hospital gown while the others were dressed in normal clothes. Having Donnie being human is going to be hard. Having any of them being human is going to be hard. I have gotten used to them being different. I have overheard him saying that he doesn’t want to change.

I sat in the chair while everyone surrounded Donnie. There were more scientists in the room and a news crew. Everyone in the building wanted to see Donnie change. I understand it is a big breakthrough, but who knows what might actually happen.

“Alright, everyone! We are going to go live in two minutes. Everyone out of the room, but Donatello and Dr. Hamato and Dr. O’Neil. Everyone else behind the glass.” The creator of T.C.R.I. barked at everyone. 

Everyone walked out leaving just family in the room. Donnie kissed Raph then we left the room being forced out by Gramps and Dr. O’Neil.

From the other side of the glass, we couldn’t hear anything. You just had to assume that they were going off the teleprompters. I leaned into the wall watching. 

Gramps picked up the syringe and walked over to Donnie. Not even two minutes later Raph, Leo, and Mikey were banging on the door. You couldn’t hear them talking, but you could hear Donnie screaming in agonizing pain. 

I was the next one on my feet trying to see into the window. “Raph what’s happening?!” 

“I don’t know! He’s laying on the floor!” Raph screamed and kept banging on the window. “Give him the reverse!” 

I ran over to the control panel to the observation room squeezing through everyone near me. I changed the settings turning off the sound barrier between us. Handing the microphone over to Raph looking up at him. “They can hear you when you hit the red button.”

Raph started yelling at everyone to open the door from the inside. Though no one did. They didn’t even turn the cameras off. They didn’t even let Gramps and Mr. O’Neil over to help Donnie. 

“Donnie… he has to be okay.” I whispered and looked at the panel. Why would a door open from the inside in a lab? I hit the door button unlocking the door from both sides. “Raph! The door!” 

Raph pushed the door open and ran over to Donnie pulling him into his lap. “Donnie! Can you hear me?!” He yelled louder than Donnie’s cries of pain.

Everyone swarmed the lab while Donnie thrashed and screamed in pain. I stood in the observation room watching from the other side not wanting to get even more hurt. Safer at a distance. Everyone was panicking trying to get aid into Donnie. 

The silence was louder than everything then the clapping started. Everyone in the room was cheering and opening champagne bottles. Donnie must have finished changing when he stopped screaming. 

A few minutes later the news crew left the lab. Everyone was making their way down to the conference hall where a successful party was being held. I didn’t even see any of my brothers walk in the crowds of people. Normally they aren’t hard being seen. 

After everyone left the lab leaving me inside I started to clean up the mess on the floor. I got the broom out and started to sweep the floor. Cloraxing everything to make sure the lab was ready for the next time it’s used. 

Going back into the observatory room I went to grab my book bag but noticed it was missing. No! No! NO! Who stole my bag?! My mom’s stuff was in that bag. “Who stole my things?!” 

“They aren’t your things. They are mine.” The woman's voice behind me echoed.

The door closed. The time for screaming for help passed. I was in this room alone. Scared to death about what was going to happen. Taking deep breaths to keep things under control I turned around to look at the mysterious women.

“Now where is my brother?” My mother asked me with her hands on her hips.

I watched her shaking in my skin. Their she was.


End file.
